


Gone With The Wind

by Laughing_Zombie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Zombie/pseuds/Laughing_Zombie
Summary: Stories!One shots?Discontinues...*challenges ‘n’ prompts*‘Requests’Story outlines = (Ideas & Concepts)~~Story #8  Theme #1 Forgotten footprintsSummary:Metal Sonic has been forgotten.~~My old Sonic stories from my old FF.net/dA accounts.Read note on chapter #1 for more details.2009-2018





	1. Sonic's Special Zone

**Author's Note:**

> My old Sonic stories from my old FF.net/dA accounts.  
> 2009-2018  
> I'll try and remember to write what pairings at the top of each story. Back in 2009 I shipped Sonic and Shadow, now a days I ship Sonic and Metal Sonic but I don't have much Metal/Sonic....yet.

Sonic was walking down the long tunnel, in his hand was a basket filled with dirty gloves and socks that was ready to go into the wash. This place reminded him of his home before he became the true blue hedgehog everyone knew and loved, he spent his life's saving just to buy it.

The place was a Special Zone, meaning that no one else in the whole zone was there because this whole space before to him. The Zone was as big as his moon and the first thing he did when moving in was to buy a mountain load of earth and build for himself the den which reminded his of his childhood.

But other than the mountain of earth of earth which contained his den, there was only whiteness all around. Which Sonic had to slowly fill with whatever he wanted; of course he had no money left after the big spend, so now he was working part time. 

Coming to his laundry room he walks right for the washing machine, it was already open from the first lot of basket full moments ago; the reason he was going so slow was because he was getting used to his home, the earth was being held up inside a metal giant box and he was still unsure of it.

'Wait until I'm a bit more comfortable before racing around,' Sonic thinks as he pours in the powder inside the machine, 'I know that the walls will hold, the mouse that sold it to me claims that not even Robotnik's robots or badniks for take them down...'

Sonic closes the round door and clicks the washing machine on, he wanders out of the room and into the tunnel like hallway; taking a deep breathe inwards, he could almost hear his mother, father and his nine brothers and ten sisters, five nephews and nine niece, two grandmothers and two grandfathers, as well as his forty four uncle, twenty-two aunts and one thousand two hundred and thirty two cousins; and that was not counting his second cousins, great uncles and aunts, nor some grandparents from some of the mates that jointed their family. 

Sonic sighs, he remembers them but these were only a memory; they all died in Robotnik's first strike when he was just seven and when he had no power. 

'I should have died with them...'Sonic thinks a little lonely, he was a rare thing, cause normally he was always with others or running, 'Only when I slow down do I think about them, and I have not thought deeply about them in years... hedgehog of my world like in large family groups, they marry at sixteen and spent the rest of their lives breeding, males work and females raise the children.'

Sonic blinks, he was outside his den. Gazing upwards he stares at the Zone's sky. It was white, no blue, no darkness, nor any form of colour. The main reason for wanting to live in this place was because of the many fans he had gotten over the past few years, Amy Rose being the worst. 

He had been planning to build a den, it was just a normal one on the planet. When he heard about Special Zone was being made he jumped at the chance, Special Zone only were made every ten or so years.


	2. Reborn #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Robotnik is a sickly girl, who just wants to live in freedom before she dies. Her Grandfather has other plans however, one that would shock her to her core.

The seemingly ten year old girl named Marie Robotnik blinks towards the blue planet, white slow clouds crossing the large orb; her blue eyes shone in delight when she made out a thunder storm flashing over the dark clouds.

'I love this beautiful world...' Marie thinks leaning forward and pushing her palms against the thick glass that separated her from the empty space, 'I want to go there before I die...'

Glancing down sadly Marie knowing that this was impossible with her grandfather's consent, the old man was so over protective of her that he rarely let her out of their area 91. She has a incurable illness that weaken her and slowly drain her of life. Even knowing this, Marie wanted to see that blue from another point of view, looking up at it and not down.

'The sky, the lands, the mountains, the sands, the rivers, the lakes and sea,' Marie closing her eyes as she remembers the images her books she has read, recalls the photographs others had bought back from down below, 'I want to see them all.'

Marie slowly opens her eyes and draws again from the window, moving towards her bed. Flopping down she sighs deeply; gazing down at her legs she wondered if if would be fine for her to do 'that' today.

"I would have to ask Grandfather first," Marie says standing, walking towards the door her leg knocked into her comic books that was piled besides her bed. She give those action super heroes books a glance and then continued on her way.

Pushing a button on the wall next to the door, it slid silently open. Hopping through the doors they closed behind her, grinning boldly she began to run. If there was one thing she loved doing, it was running.

Long blonde hair flow trailing before her, blue eyes once again shone; her illness caused her pain most days, but whenever she had her goo days she would run or power walk around her area. If she was poorly, she still managed to get her fix by riding the fast running platforms that join some floors together.

Marie loved speed. Just as much as she loved the world she has never known. 

'If Grandfather ever does find a cure,' Marie thinks to herself holding her arms out while running, 'Then I want to to a be along distance runner! Or a race car driver! Oh! Maybe ride on one of those planes that go at sonic speed!'

"MARIE!" Her grandfather's voice shouted causing her to halt in her tracks, turning towards where the yell come from she sees her frowning grandfather with his hands on his hips. 

The human girl dropped her head, she had been talked time and time again not to run around in fear on going stressing her body. 

"Marie, what have I told you?" Professor Gerald Robotnik asks his granddaughter who stood before him, "Please heed my warnings and do not run around like this!"

"But Grandfather," Marie pleas staring up at her with sorrowful eyes, blue orbs swam with unshaded tears, "If I am to die, can it not be doing something I love!"

"...I do not wish to hears those words ever again," Professor Robotnik hisses out now frowning so deeply it could have been mistaken for a glare, " My dear girl, there could be a chance here. A chance for you to keep on living!" 

"At what cost?" Maria asks letting those tears fell down her cheeks, " I am dying inside! I am trapped in these walls! Grandfather, you  have already prolonged my life with those cyrosleep chambers, if you let me live as a normal human I would be in my twenties by now."

" I let your mind dwell in the virtual reality," Professor Robotnik says tilting his head in confusion, "Was you not happy with that? You got to see the sky there, live they like a normal person."

"It was nice," Marie admitted with a sigh, "But I want to real thing, I want to go down there! Run where ever the wind takes me! _Please_ let me live the rest of life in freedom!"

"Please do be patient Maria," Professor Robotnik asks gently, a smile appearing under his large moustache, "But...er.. did you not say last week that you wished to become a super hero?"

"Oh that..." Maria says feeling her cheeks redden, "I can dream can I not? I mean, me a hero is never going to happen, I was just play pretending! I liked that idea from those comic books Ivo keeps giving to me."

"Mmmmm..." Professor Robotnik hums out while grinning and stroking his moustache, "Yes, so now, what were you saying before? Something about you being twenty? And you still like comic books?"

"Grandfather!" Maria huffs out trying to look angry, but it came over as a cute out, "There is no age limit to reading comic books!"

"Of course, of course." Professor Robotnik says smiling at the look on his granddaughter's face, "But please Maria, for my sake, today read. You have just gotten over that terrible period."

"But it's because of that 'terrible period'," Maria replies pointy, "..as you call it, is where I want -no I need!- to run around!"

"Maria, please. This is the last time I will ask," Professor Robotnik says firmly, "Today, go rest." 

"Fine." Maria says with a sigh, she slowly turns around and walks back the way she came, heading for her room once more.

"Wait! One more thing!" Professor Robotnik calls from behind, the blonde girl glances over her shoulder for him to go on, "What is your favourite animal?"

"Hedgehog." Maria answers without a second thought, she loves hedgehogs, "Why?"

"No reason..." Professor Robotnik replies with a pleased smile, "I shall not see you at dinner, we are working long into the night; so please eat without me. No skipping meals again."

"Okay, Grandfather." Maria says as she turn round walking off once again, wondering about the question that was asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up chapter one into smaller ones.   
> I actually tries drawing this out, for comic page practice. I remember it to be very sketchy. ... yep, this as I wrote this out I found it on my deviantART   
> It's called 'Maria Robotnik in JFAL' XD I don't know what the written version is named 'Reborn' but I know what JFAL stands for! Hahahahahahaha!


	3. Refining Metal #1 Out Of Reach In A Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Sonic centred
> 
> Metal Sonic is outdated, he understands this fact. Yet the good doctor gives him one final chance.   
> And he fails once more.
> 
> Metal Sonic thinks he is going to be melted down, but it turns out that Robotnik sent him into 'retirement'. 
> 
> The robot hedgehog is now trapped in a new shell known as the Emperor Metallix, an overly large machine that looked like him and linked up to a factory line that his new program controlled; his data is continually rip from him and downloaded into the newly built metal sonic series, that far surpass him. What worst Robotnik installed Metal with emotions for his failure. These emotions now eat at him as he chained helplessly.   
> Silently the robot plots, trying to free not only himself, but his newly made 'children' before they go into commission.

Metal Sonic could not reach full speed due to the dense foliage that came up to the tops of his legs, forcing him to pause to rip through with his claws; sunlight peered between the leaves above, on the tops of the tall ancient trees, casting cold dark shadows across him and the forest's floor.  
  
His red orbs flicker and he zooms in the short distance, there was the opening.  
  
Something passed noisily on the vines the hung half way up the thick trees, and he knew he lost his chance to get ahead.  
  
Returning his sight to normal he scans around, then focuses on the tasked at hand.  
  
A few beeping sounds erupted from the machine, it quickly starting tearing up the deep green plants before him.  
  
At long last he was out.  
  
Metal Sonic stood staring at the sight of his emery standing there, hands on hips, one foot tapping and disapproving frown on his brow.  
  
With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Sonic the Hedgehog, spins on his heels and goes zero to sixty now on the flat lands.  
  
Metal Sonic wasted no time in blasting off behind him, the race now going at full speed. The race became a chase when Sonic took the lead. The blue blur did not even glance behind at his robot clone, already bored at the slowness of the pace.  
  
Sonic was gone.  
  
It only taken a second.  
  
Metal knew he had lost but carried on a few long miles, hoping that perhaps Sonic might wait for him again. A trail of dust could be seen and he reaches out his yellow, black and silver clawed hand, the force of the wind pushing against it all the while.  
  
Metal powers down his engine, slowing gradually, until he comes to a stop.  
  
He let his arm drop, causing it to clunk against his metal body, his claws tighten into a fist. There he stood, staring at nothing in front on him; he began shifting through memories.  
  
Once upon a time he more than kept up, he could pass him with ease, as could Sonic him.  Side by side they would race, the hero's expression was filled with determination not to lose.  
  
Next it was a frown but the pressure from the robot was still over him. Then a slight frown. That slight frown formed into a confident grin, then came a easy smile, after that the hedgehog appeared to enjoy the thrill of the race.  
  
However, Sonic moved ahead. Little by little, further and further, always looking back with that same smile shining on his muzzle.  
  
But he went further still, that smile dropping as time moved on, until it became a thin line.  
  
Lastly, Sonic never looked back as he ran the course.  
  
Metal glances far into the distance, the large Egg Carrier had appeared in the sky and the hedgehog was long gone, all hope was lost.  
  
Metal had known that over the years Sonic had met others that had given him a bigger challenge than just a mere race; after all Metal Sonic was longest lasting robot Eggman kept around and time moved on.  
  
Now he was outdated, very. The latest model of Egg Pawn was as strong and fast as him, with much more features.   
  
A sound caught his attention, gazing up he sees his transport coming for him and readies himself for what's to come. His Master had clearly stated, that should Metal Sonic fail to keep up with Sonic this time, that he was to be melted down and used for the next series of robots.  
  
Metal lifts his arm up, claws held forwards, trying to reach the unreachable.  
  
Hearing his master's voice, he once again drops his arm and made his way to his 'death' by jumping onto the transport.  
  
Soon Metal Sonic would be gone.  
  
"It will only take a second."Metal spoke aloud to no one, the robot bought up a image of Sonic when he was younger, when they truly raced, it studied it all the way up to the Egg Carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my newer ones, which I started last year.... the older ones are gonna follow over time.


	4. Sonic '06: A What If Plot Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if .... 
> 
> This was a practice comic to begin with, but now it's a practice written piece.

A mobians face off, then a round of 'long time no see' was said between a blue hedgehog, two tailed fox and a red echidna, opposite them was a red and black hedgehog and a white bat. 

The two hedgehogs squared off, each holding out a chaos emerald. 

The mobians which spoke, chatting together for a time and trying to decide what was their next move. A last the two tailed fox spoke up, while moving closer to the blue hedgehog, feeling uneasy about the whole 'adventure'.

"Sonic," Tails spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, the blue hedgehog, the black and red hedgehog, the white bat and the red echidna all turn to the fox, "We _should_   stay together. Time travel is complex."

Knuckles gave a firm nod, raising a hand to get everyone's attention he adds, "Sonic, I think Tails is right."

 

Tails just sighs, while Sonic and Shadow start talking with one another. Rouge stood besides Shadow with her hands on her hips. and gave a Knuckles a glance up and down then smirks. Knuckles glares hard at the female. 

"While you were talking," Sonic jokes at last including their friends in, gaining a few huffs and a snort,  "Shadow was telling me that he has a plan." Turning to Shadow, he holds out his emerald with left hand and smirking he asks, "Ready?" 

Shadow who was holding his with his right hand, sighs, "Other hand." he said to Sonic, then turning to Rouge he say, "You go with the Fox and Echidna."

"Sure." Rouge answers Shadow, but faces Knuckles and says, "What.", causing Knuckles to frown, he already knowing she was going to have a dig at him; ""You scared to be without Sonic, Red Boy? heh."

This caused verbal fight to break out.

While this happens the two hedgehog held their emeralds to the heavens and click them together, crying out with a loud voice, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Power flows out, whirling above their head, becoming bigger and bigger with every passing second, until it was large enough for them to jump through. 

"Come on!" Sonic calls to Knuckles when he notices him fighting with Rouge. Shadow turns around and glares at them, this went unnoticed. 

"Fight with her later." Tails said in a bored manner as he drew closer to the portal, "Let's go!"

Tails flies through first, speaking loud over the roaring of the portal, "See you later Sonic!"

"Don't take to long! I have a Master Emerald to get back to and guard!" Knuckles shouts following after his younger friend. 

"Come find me once you're done!" Rouge cries out to Shadow as she leaps up and flaps her wings, "Be careful!"

Shadow allows his arms to drop to his side, staring at the place where his partner and those other two had just gone. His eyes narrowed but a maddening smile appears on his muzzle. 

'They're gone." Shadow thinks, his plan resounded throughout his mind. 

"So what's the plan now?" Sonic asks with a laugh, seeing Shadow just standing there and gazing at nothingness, he placing his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. 

Shadow suddenly spun round to face him. 

"You trust me, right?" Shadow ask or demands, his eyes burning into the other hedgehog. 

"Yeah, of course!" Sonic answers without a doubt, he grin with confidence at his friend/emery.

"Then follow my lead!" Shadow instructs an almost happy tone, "Let me be the one thinking of the time and place!"

"Okay, sure!" Sonic replies back, still smiling, having complete faith in Shadow. 

"Thank you Sonic..." Shadow mumbles out, shaking with excitement, that mad grin widen. 

Then Sonic sees something in the shadows behind Shadow.

"Look!" Sonic cries out in surprise, he points at the something, "Another you!" 

Shadow spins around and glances at the another version on himself that rose from the flames 

"Forget him!" Shadow shouts out but there was almost laughter in his voice, his eyes narrowing more, his smiling becoming frozen on his lips, "Where he'll be none of our concern!" 

Shadow quickly draws closer to Sonic, knocking their noses together, where Sonic tries to step back in confusion.

"Come on Sonic," Shadow says in a hurry, holding his emerald tight while he took a step forward to close that gap the blue blur had made, "Let's use Chaos Control and travel to the past!"

"Right!" Sonic agrees, again seeing no reason not to trust in Shadow, even though he was looking out right insane at the moment, then confirms, "Let's do this! I'll leave the time and place to you Shadow!"

Once again they bought up their chaos emeralds and click them together above their heads, shouting out "Chaos Control!" One looking determined while the other one looked far to pleased. 

Once the portal opened Shadow leaps through first, smirking and he lands on the other side, he glances around. Sonic too studies his surrounding, he looks to Shadow who was grinning so much that his teeth was showing. 

Sonic felt like he had been there before, he stares down the metal hallway, an odd feeling of dread washing over him. 

"This place looks familiar..."Sonic says, looking once again at Shadow who was grinning a strange grin, "Where are we Shadow?"

"Maa..." Shadow manages to get out as that grin grown bigger.

"Ma?" Sonic asks not understanding.

Shadow darts down the hallway, running as fast as he could.

"...." Sonic stares on shock at the display. 

"MAAARRIAAAA!" Shadow screams at the top of his lungs. 

"....the ark...." Sonic breathes out as it at last dawns on him where he was. 

 

 


	5. Reborn #2

Maria blinks. Peering over the metal rails of the landing she gazes down at the overly large talking animals. Mobiuians from the planet Mobius that their Ark orbited, they came to space sometimes for the humans to pay them tribute for letting them use the planet's resources. Maria wanted to meet them, wanted to see what kind of creatures lived upon the surface of the world she loved so much. Ducking down she began crawling onto her hands and knees, hurrying along to keep pace with the visitors below. Grinning she tries to keep the giggles down from escaping her lips, this was an adventure for her.

Suddenly she pauses and listens carefully, her eyes widens as she recognized the sound of feet upon the metal; the elder men of the Ark and their guests was coming up the stairs close to where she hid. Sitting up she sat on her folded legs and her head darts in every direction, searching for a place to hide. On seeing a corridor she gets to her feet, and keeping low rushes over to there. The corridor was wide and spacious, it had big means like archways few ten feet apart. Maria ran to the first beam and flatten her back against the wall, hoping that her blue dress was that eye catching. Her heart slammed in her rib cage as they chose to come down this corridor, she could hear their voices nearing. 

"-hedgehog DNA," Her grandfather's voice says, "From about fifty unrelated hedgehogs, if you not not mind. We in turn shall share some of our technology, last time you spoke of a protection shield, we can start work on those-"

Professor Robotnik's voice was cut off, causing Maria to frown; slowly creeping out of her hiding place she peeked around the edge of the beam and found no one there. 

'Must have gone into one of those rooms....' Maria thinks as she glances towards the many doors, 'But what was that Grandfather was saying hedgehog DNA?'

Turning Maria walks down the corridor, she had not been able to hear any thing else they had said that day because she had been so far away, but the little she did hear had left her head full of questions.

"I should not worry about it," Maria says to herself, in a almost laid back manner, "I am use if I do need to know, then I shall be told later."

"Told about what?" A small voice said from behind causing her to freeze; she slowly turns and relaxes when she notices it was only her cousin Ivo.

"Ivo, you scared me." Maria told the other ten year old, "When did you get back?"

"We came with the Mobiuians," The thin short boy Ivo Robotnik, he had a hair cut that looked like a helmet, "I got you some things, want to see them?"

"Love to!" Maria answers grinning from ear to ear, grabbing her cousin's hand she drags him along behind her as she made her way to her room, which was two floors above. 

They went along in silence, the pair never talked until they was truly alone. Reaching the lifts Ivo pushes the button and they wait. More people were moving around them, some looked their way, knowing whom children they were. Son and daughter of the Robotnik's Brothers, two space pirates who had given humankind a bad name over the years.

Maria tighten her hand around her cousin's. She was born ten years before Ivo, yet she was still his age. Their fathers were twins ho had a strong connection with each other, while it had never been fully revealed, Maria had heard that their fathers had fallen for the same woman and their mother was one and the same.

The doors opened and Maria held her head up high as she walks in.

'Just my father got to have her first...' Maria thinks dully, she did not like mother at all; the woman was a crown princess of some planet or something, Maria had only met her twice in her lifetime.

Maria turns to stare at her cousin/brother, giving him a grin. She was the closest thing to a mother to him, when he was born their father returned to the Ark, it was Maria who raised the child until he was six years of age and after that he went into the 'system'.

The doors opened  to their floor and together they ran hand in hand, Ivo slowly began to smile happy to be with Maria once more. Thankfully her room was not far from the lifts, that came to the room pushed the button which caused the soundless door to open. 

"Here we are!" Maria cheers loudly, holding both her hand along with Ivo's who she still held onto.

"Here we are!" Ivo mimicked grinning at her, both let go at the same time and Ivo started to remove the backpack from his back, sliding the straps off his shoulders he hurries over to the bed and sat it on there, "I got some more comic books! And photographs!"

"Great!" Maria cries out joyfully, coming over she gave him a big hug and then stood watching as he opened the backpack and began removing the contents. Her heart thump with excitement, wanting to love through the adventures of the characters that saved their worlds time after time. 

Picking up the books Maria smiles happily, then blinks towards a sad looking Ivo.

"What's is the matter?" Maria says tossing the comic to on side and moving close to the boy, "Want to tell me about it?"

"Do you think...?" Ivo began looking down.

"Not often." Maria answers with a small smirk, she notices that made Ivo snicker and shaking his head he looks to her.

"Do you think I can become a roboticist?" Ivo said at last causing Maria to blink, then she smiles at him.

"I think you can be anything you want!" Maria replies giving him a thumbs up like she seen in one of the comics.

"Well, must people say that," Ivo mumbles suddenly looking discouraged, "Then they start giving me a list of a lot of other thing that I would be good at..."

Maria studies her adopted son come cousin slash brother, frowning at those word.

"Listen, do you love robots?" Maria asks him firmly, starting him right into his blue eyes that were so much like her own.

"I do." Ivo says softly looking almost ashamed at him answer.

"Then you can do," Maria says grabbing his shoulder so he could not move or look away, "Ivo, of you love something, truly love something, then do not let go of it! Grab hold  it, protect it with everything you got. And if you say that you love robots and want to become a roboticist! Then by Barney you shall make your dream into a reality. And never let anyone tell you any different!"

"Okay..." Ivo answers blues shining at her words, he comes forward and hugs her tightly, "Okay..." 

Maria grins boldly glad to have helped.

 

 

 


	6. Metal Leap #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Sonic unknowingly, leaps through a ring designed to travel to alternate universes, with Amy rose.  
> Metal Sonic's only thought in to return to it's Master, along to the it- he begins to live in little. Will Metal Sonic get home? Or Will he chose to continue to travel this world that is free of technology?

Fire.

  
Reds, oranges and yellow flames fill the Egg Carrier IS939's large flight hanger; it was hot enough to burn flesh of the bones. However there was no flesh, only metal of the many robot's hulls.

  
The sound alone was deafening, as the roaring of the fire, coupled with popping and creaking of glass sounded out, as well as the sizzling and bubbling of melting metal.

  
It was causing thick black smoke to pour up of the walls, like a reversed waterfall, and went rolling across the ceiling.

  
Red orbs studied the scene, calculating the force it would have needed to cause this much damage to the over powered robots Eggman had sent to face Sonic the hedgehog.

  
The Carrier took a sharp dip.

  
Metal Sonic powered up its engine and was air borne; however the Carrier around it was still moving downwards, so the flight hanger's wall was rusting up to meet it.

  
Metal Sonic jets off, moving swiftly through the flames and smoke, avoiding the broken bots that started to slide along the hanger, some even falling through the fall.

  
The robot hedgehog found an opening and flew out into the open sky; it went pass the Carrier, ducking and diving, in and out, the wind drag it was causing was making it hard to keep an even path.

  
Then it was free on it, yet it travels higher still before turning to watch the Carrier crash into the sea, making a mighty wave. The Carrier burst into more flames as it broke to pieces on impact; it was swallowed by the water, letting only the smoke raise.  
Metal Sonic hovered there for a second, then turning he zooms off. It's red orbs narrow in on the Egg Carrier M3X25, not only was this the bigger in the fleet but also the highest. It being stationed on the edges of the stratosphere.

  
The further up it went, a warming sign appears in it's vision. It told it to use it's inner fans to cool off it's systems. Metal Sonic follows through with the command, in doing so it slowed itself down.An angry beep sounded, if it's creator had not ordered it to stay behind, then it would have fought against Sonic and his little band of friends. That and it would not have began overheated, which in turn slowed him down.

  
At last Metal Sonic reaches the Carrier. As it travels the length upwards, it could hear the sounds of battle taking place on the main deck. 

  
The robot zooms up and overflew the main deck, to be above it.

Metal Sonic observes the scene.

  
The echidna was damaged, and leaking blood; he was holding his side and watching the battle. The pink thing seemed to out of fuel or energy, she had her eyes closed and was recharging off to the side. The fox, while having minor damaged, was still fighting or protecting his fallen friends from the robots that surrounded them.

  
Sonic was fighting Robotnik.

  
Robotnik was in one of his large mechs, it was green and red, it appears was that of an snake with arms and an egg for a head. Smoke pour from it's side, showing that the battle had been going on for a while now.  
Sonic while battered and bruised in places, appeared to be going strong. Metal Sonic carefully follow his motions.

  
The hero and the mad scientist bark insults at each, as well as stupid jokes.

  
Metal Sonic remains hovering above, still awaiting orders.

  
"METAL SONIC!" Doctor Robotnik shout out in surprise.

  
Metal Sonic beeps it's acknowledgement, moving nearer to stand before Sonic with Robotnik to it's back.

  
The Doctors grins. "Metal Sonic! Here is your order!" Metal Sonic turns to face his master, who points to a platform further up on the deck, "Get Sonic to up there!"

  
[Affirmative.] Metal Sonic replies, he quickly calculates all the possible actions to obtain this command. Since the Doctor had given out what the objective was by shouting it out, it would be harder since Sonic knows Metal was trying to lead him there.  
While his was waiting for his computer to give him a path though, brings up his right arm, a laser gun slide out of place and then the robot takes aim; the arm starts following the fleshly hedgehog's form,

  
[...target locked!] Metal Sonic spoke aloud, firing his laser, Sonic somehow manages to dart out of the way of the blast.

  
The blue to stare at his metal copy, glaring slightly.

  
Meta Sonic's system gave many answers. The one with the highest success it choice. Which had a 98% chance of working if it moved fast.

  
"Metal Sonic! How ya been bud?" Sonic calls, grinning with confidence, "Can't we just work this over a foot race or something? You know, one Sonic to another Sonic?"

  
Metal pauses for a slit second.

  
The concept was appealing to it.

  
The idea of it being addressed as a normal Sonic had it's gears turning.

  
The chances had suddenly dropped to 91% and Metal Sonic would not be completely it's task.

  
Metal Sonic deletes the thought and spins around, it's engines came to life and it jet over to the fallen pink thing, where the fox stood between it and him. Pushing the fox out of the way and causing him to go sailing into the wall, with a heavy thump; then it grabs the pink thing by one arm and fly away, just as Sonic reaches them.

  
Metal Sonic hovers high for a moment, turning around to stare down at the enraged Sonic. The pink thing hung from it's left hand, it's claws dug into her wrist, causes her to leak. Metal Sonic cared little of this, instead it speeds off towards the where the platform was.

  
On reaching there, it lowers itself and the pink one to the metal floor, but never letting her go. Glancing around it sees a large goldn ring, which was used to travel to special zones. This ring however, was glowing red.

  
Metal Sonic turns to face Sonic.

  
"You're gonna pay for hurting Tails!" Sonic shouts out, he spun at Metal Sonic, who side steps easily, dropping the pink one with it.

   
Suddenly Robotnik was floating about them in his egg mobile.

  
"METAL SONIC! GET SONIC IN THE RING!" Robotnik scream at it, his cheek red from angry,

  
[Affirmative.] Metal Sonic confirms it's understanding, once again calculates it's possibles. An answer came.

  
Metal Sonic take the girl into it's arms and flew pass Sonic, watching as he expression changes to one of shock, and goes straight into the ring. The ring spin rapidly, with each passing second fading more and more.   
Sonic sped off trying to reach then. But knew that if he went, there was no way of coming come. Amy Rose was already lost forever. He slows down and comes to a halt in front of the spinning ring that fades under a moment.

  
Slowly he turns to Robotnik who was looking just as surprised as he felt.

  
"THAT! Moron!" Robotnik shout out at the space where Metal Sonic was last seen, "Who asked you to go into it!?"

  
"Guess you should keep your staff better informed about your plans." Tails shout up to the human with his mouth cupped by his hands.

  
"Whatever! I'll just built a new one! A better one!" Robotnik cries out, he then points to Sonic, "This isn't over hedgehog!"

  
With that said, Robotnik controls his egg mobile to fly away, for once Sonic did not chase over him.

  
Tails wanders over to where his adopted brother still stood. Knuckles followed slowly behind, having been wrapped up by Tails.

  
"Sonic...I'm sorry about Amy..." Tails utters out, looking as sorry as he sounds, "Eggman really does need to tell his AI robots these things. I mean. er. Metal Sonic can be smart, it just he's following Eggman orders..."

  
"Robots ain't smart." Sonic spat out, glaring at the place, "They are just machines that can't think or feel."

"Sure...bro." Tails says looking down sadly, he loved robots, however in the wrong hands they can be deadly, Metal Sonic was proof of this.

  
The three stood there in silence.

  
"Is there anyway we can find her?" Knuckles asks suddenly, "Eggman made it, so can't we."

 

"Eggman found a way to upgrade a normal Warp Ring into a Mega Wrap ring." Tails explains softly, "This one does not travel through one zone to the other zone, that are in our own universe; it's actually breaks the walls of the universe and-"

  
"Tails, can it be done?" Sonic asks his green eyes never leaving the space.

  
"We might be able to get one ...like it, but it we won't be able to tell where Amy went." Tails quickly explains, wanting to give them hope, but not knowing how, he could give only the facts, "That Ring went to a random universe. Even if we make another one, we might not be able to find the one she's gone to."

  
Suddenly there was a large jerk, causes them all the wobble.

"What was that?" Knuckles asks alarmed.

  
"Oh no!" Tails cries out in shock as he remembers something important.

  
"What's not good." Knuckles sighs out.

  
"What is it Tails?" Sonic asks quickly, frowning lightly over the situation.

  
"Remember how we blew up those rooms!" Tails said pointing into the direction, "I said we had a time limit to beat Eggman in! It's finally happening! The ship's going down!"

 

"Okay!" Sonic says grabbing both their wrists, "Hold on. Sit tight. And try not to scream."

  
"Son-" "Wai-"

  
Their pleas was lost in the wind. 


	7. Refining Metal #2: How It Came To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of how Metal Sonic to be racing Sonic one last time.

Metal Sonic beeps angry as his chest was stuck once more, he fall backwards but catches himself before he could hit the ground.

"Enough!" Robotnik shouts and all the robots halts their movement, then turn to face him, "Metal Sonic you can't even keep up with the latest model!"

  
Metal Sonic turns to stares at the Bennu Badniks, they was fast and powerful, made from years of data from battles against Sonic the Hedgehog; there was only four of them. The first was a frog mobiain robot, which was green and orange. The second looked like a rat that was pink and grey, the design leaned towards a female mobiain. The third was a lizard of some kind, and was purple and brown. The last was a panda, which was red and yellow.  
Metal Sonic watches the new models praise themselves. Giving each other high fives and and jokingly knocking into each other.

  
"I only keep you around for testing the new badniks," Robotnik tells him with his hands on his hips, a deep frown on his brow, "but I don't know if your worth keeping you for that any more."

  
Metal Sonic remains silence. Once he was Robotnik greatest robot in Robotnik's robot army, but now he was reduced to this. It had been years since he seen Sonic or raced him.

  
"Metal Sonic," Robotnik growls out, "I going to give you one last chance. You can race Sonic. You win. You stay online. You lose. I'll melt you down for the next line of robots. Do you understand?"

  
[Affirmative Doctor Robotnik] Metal Sonic answers, knowing the outcome already; he had calculated hundreds of times, the current him could not fight Sonic, he had no updates in a long time.

  
"You got until next week to find Sonic and defend him in a race." Robotnik informs him, glaring hard, "Go and recharge!"

  
Metal Sonic turns and marches towards the chancing bays. 


	8. Theme #1 Forgotten footprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal Sonic has been forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should write this out encase.
> 
> Living: "Talking" and 'thinking' 
> 
> Robots: [Talking} and {Thinking}

A clunking sound echoes through the narrow corridor, a steady beating of metal against metal; at last the noise stops, the one causing it turns to look behind themselves.

  
Metal Sonic stares down at the floor he walked on, dust showing up his footprints he left behind.

  
Facing the way he was going, Metal's red orbs observe the old rusted vault, that had long been abandoned.

  
Just like him.

  
Metal Sonic was lost and forgotten. No one looks for him, nor would they, if they remembered him at all.

  
Robots come and go. New ones continues to take the place of the older ones.

  
Sonic the Hedgehog his reason for existing, has forgotten him.

  
Metal Sonic finds the doctor's old control centre, he settles down on the seat.

  
A clunk sound echoes through the control centre, which soon was followed by many.

  
Turning in the seat Metal's orbs flicker when he sees more old robots; broken, with indents in them, wires sticking out with flashes of energy.

  
They were all looking to him with dull, lifeless eyes, all having the same fate as him; to rust and be forgotten.

  
Metal glances down at his hands, then turns to the control, this old vault would have the designs for ever robot Robotnik ever built. Perhaps he could fix them... and they can fix him.

  
[You robot.] Metal calls out to them, causing some to back up, [Repair me. In Turn. I shall repair you.]

  
Surprisingly they quickly came forward, some already holding tools.

  
{Perhaps this was what they wanted.} Metal thinks {A task.}

Robots were design to follow orders, but what good in a robot with a purpose.

  
Metal observes the rusted old vault, where he knew robots came to shut down forever, and wondered; {Could I give my own orders?} Shutting down he lets the other robots repair him.

  
Metal Sonic comes online. Everything was restore to as it been before the damage; he notices that he was still in the control centre, only had been placed on the floor. Standing up he sees that the number of robots had increased.

  
It made sense. Some robots could repair other robots, the fighting ones. However, they could not repair themselves, so was left to rust.

  
[And now...] Metal starts but his old commands brush against the back of his system, which he deleted, [Now. It is time I repair you.]

  
Metal moves towards the vault that stores the data, planning to link up with the main computer of the vault rather than download it. In doing this he was limited to where he went, but he had a purpose once more.

  
To repair the junk robot of the old vault.

  
If Metal Sonic could, he would have smiled.


End file.
